


The Spy Lounge

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, gingerpilotweek2018, spy restaurant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: Armitage Hux, otherwise known as Agent Orange, works as a host at a spy-themed restaurant. And sometimes, his coworkers get on his nerves.Written for Day 1 of Gingerpilot week, themed "Spy"





	The Spy Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my time working as a host at a spy-themed restaurant lol

“Hello, you’ve reached the Spy Lounge, located somewhere downtown. This is Agent Orange, how may I assist you?”

“Yeah, hi. This is Poe-- er, Agent Flyboy. Can you let Leia know I’m gonna be a little late?” Hux sighed. So Poe was going to be late again? Leia was not going to be happy with him. 

“I’ll let Agent Royal know,” he said.

“Thanks Red!”

“It’s Orange!” Hux shouted but Poe had already hung up. 

“Was that Flyboy?” came a voice from behind Hux. He turned to look at Rey, one of the servers, also known as Agent Sandstorm. He rolled his eyes and nodded. “Is he going to be late again?” Rey asked with a frown. “He’s supposed to take over my section.”

“I’ll try not to seat you until he gets here,” said Hux. Rey thanked him before going off to bring more water to her guest’s tables. Hux leaned back against the counter and waited for someone to come into the restaurant, whether it be Poe or another customer. He liked his job as a host at the Spy Lounge, he really did, but some of his coworkers tended to get on his nerves. Agent Sandstorm was fine enough, but then there were people like Agent Chaos, a tall busser with black hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail. He always seemed to bus tables extra slowly whenever Hux was on shift, and Hux was pretty sure that the man did it on purpose just to annoy him. He was also extremely loud and obnoxious but of course he would never get fired because their manager, Leia, was his mother. 

And then there was Agent Flyboy, a stupidly handsome server who never failed to charm the pants off all of the tables he waited on. Hux, being the stiff rule-follower that he was, was always irritated by Poe Dameron’s happy-go-lucky attitude and the way that he would give prizes away to the children even if they hadn’t solved the spy scavenger hunt that was given to them when they entered the restaurant. 

Hux walked back to his station after informing Agent Royal of Poe’s tardiness as a couple of customers came inside. He went over to the ipad that was next to the cash register and selected a table from the map of the restaurant (he liked to call it his war plans) before retrieving some menus and leading the customers to their table.

Poe entered the restaurant as Hux arrived back at the host stand. 

“Took you long enough,” Hux remarked. “Agent Sandstorm is very cross with you.”

“She’ll get over it,” replied Poe as he shrugged off his coat. “How’s the shift been so far, Red?”

“My name is Agent Orange, remember?” Hux huffed irritably and Poe chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Poe waved a hand in dismissal. “What section am I taking over?”

“Sandstorm’s section in the Puzzle Room,” Hux replied, going back to his battle plans to switch the section in question over from Rey to Poe.

“Awesome.” Poe straightened his name badge and began to walk towards his section. Before he got very far, however, he turned back to face Hux. “See ya, Red,” he said with a wink. Hux’s face reddened and he gave no reply. He hated how Poe always flirted, it was driving him mad. He knew, of course, that Poe didn’t actually like him. He probably flirted like that with everybody, Hux wasn’t special. 

 

Around five o’clock the restaurant began to get very busy. After getting up to an hour and a half wait time, it finally started to slow down at around eight thirty. Seeing that no more customers were coming in for once, Hux decided that it was about time he went on break. He had been training the new host, Rose, otherwise known as Agent Buttercup, for most of the day and he was confident that she could do the job by herself for twenty minutes.

When Hux got to the employee break room he was met with a familiar “Hey, Red!” He sighed through his nose in annoyance. Poe was never going to get his name right, was he.

“Hello, Agent Flyboy.”

“We’re on break, you can call me Poe,” said Poe as Hux sat across from him at the table.

“Alright, Poe,” Hux replied before starting to eat his food.

“So,” Poe said, leaning back in his chair. “Got any plans tonight?”

“Not really,” Hux said. “Just going home. I might watch a documentary or something.”

“You like documentaries?” Poe asked.

“Yes. Particularly I’m rather fond of war documentaries.”

“Me too!” exclaimed Poe. Hux quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” he asked. Poe grinned.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty into war history. I really like learning about pilots during the World Wars. That’s why my agent name is Flyboy!”

“I’m a fan of weapons of mass destruction,” Hux said with a smile. “Hence, Agent Orange.”

“Huh,” Poe said, smirking. “I always thought you were Orange because of your hair.” Hux snorted.

“You’ve got me there,” he said. Poe chuckled.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve ever actually talked like this before. I always kind of assume you hated me, to be honest.”

“It’s called ‘Resting Bitch Face,’ darling. Ever heard of it?” Poe laughed at Hux’s statement. Hux’s face flushed with pride at having made Poe laugh. He had never hated Poe, he had just found him annoying on several occasions. But now it seemed that they actually had a common interest.

“So you don’t hate me then?” Poe asked.

“Of course not,” Hux replied. “Hating someone takes a lot of energy that I’d rather not waste on you.”

“How do you manage to be both wise and insulting at the same time?”

“Lots of practice, I suppose.” He shot Poe a sly smile which was returned as a toothy grin. Poe glanced at his watch and sighed.

“I gotta go back up soon or Leia’s gonna be on my case again,” he said.

“Oh, I forgot to ask,” said Hux. “How impolite of me, I’m sorry. What are  _ you  _ doing tonight?”

“Well,” said Poe, looking back up at Hux with a hint of a blush on his face. “I was kinda wondering if you wanted to watch that documentary at my place tonight.” Hux blinked, taken aback. He swallowed hard as he felt his face heat up exponentially.

“Oh, erm, alright.” Hux cursed inwardly at himself for his totally eloquent reply. Poe’s face lit up.

“Great!” he said with a grin as he began to get up. “You can meet my dog!” Hux smiled at him.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said. 

“See you around, Agent Orange,” Poe said with a wave as he was leaving the room.

“And you, Agent Flyboy,” Hux replied. He had noticed that for once, Poe had gotten his codename right.


End file.
